


Water Hazard

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [24]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Gyms, Mild Smut, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Vie and Danny go to the gym together, and watching him swim gives her a naughty idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason there's a mature rating here is that I'm pretty sure I've rated all their teasing sessions "Mature." There's some genital mentions, so watch out for that, but it's very, VERY mild. :3

“Are you going to the gym?”

Vie nearly jumped out of her skin. “Holy shit, you scared me.”

“Sorry.” Dan yawned, rubbing his eyes and pushing the covers down off his shoulders. “But are you? On a Saturday?”

“Yeah. I skipped way too many days this week.”

“Lies. I never see you go to the gym.”

“Purposefully, because you’d take it the way almost all guys do.” Vie pulled the tank top over her head and Dan hummed because he could see strips of her smooth skin through the sides of the top. “’You’re beautiful just the way you are.’”

“Which is true.”

“Oh, yeah,” Vie dismissed, sitting on the edge of the bed as she pulled on her shoes. “I don’t go because I wanna change my body. You like it, I like it, and I’m confident and happy. I go to keep in shape.”

“Yeah, same.” Dan sat up, stretching. 

“You’re seriously getting out of bed this early on a Saturday? Are you running a fever?” Vie jokingly put her hand on his forehead, as if checking his temperature while Danny snorted and swatted her hand away. “You barely get up before 2pm on a normal workday.”

“What can I say? I’m a night owl and I love bed.” Danny got up, rooting through his clothes. “I, um, I actually wanted to come with, if that’s cool.”

Vie blushed. “I guess? If you promise not to judge me.”

“Nah,” Dan crossed the room and kissed her cheek, wrapping his long arms around her. “When have I ever?”

“You’re so much more fit than I am, though. You’ll blow me out of the water.” Vie blushed, to which Dan snorted.

“Arin’s the only grump with a personal trainer. I don’t do that shit.” He knee-walked over the bed to grab his clothes and then did the same in reverse so he could dress beside her. “I lift 20-pound weights, maybe like, 40 at most, for 30 reps each arm, and then I swim until my muscles ache.”

Vie hummed thoughtfully, pulling her hair into a ponytail as Danny traipsed off to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. “I have always wanted to watch you swim.”

“Thor wifthsh ‘s mm comman.” Danny replied before spitting into the sink.

~

Vie and Danny had both joined the same gym after moving in together due to its proximity to their apartment. A lot of people from the complex were a part of this gym, though neither of them were particularly friendly with their neighbors.

After buzzing their keycards in, they parted for their separate areas of the gym, Vie heading towards the cardio machines and Dan towards the weights. The gym was rather sparsely populated today, only a few patrons milling about, and it was quiet, save for the groan of the machines and grunts of the weightlifters (the serious ones, who looked like they were training for the Olympics or something).

With 80s rock in his ears, Dan felt like a protective barrier was built between him and the other guys in the weights room. They were a group of three friends, and though they barely acknowledged him, he was aware of his slight stature compared to them. He only felt a little self-conscious, but he stopped himself from automatically reaching for the 40. His lean muscles mostly came from swimming because lifting didn’t interest him. So he zoned out, lifting 20s, trying not to pay attention to the meaty dudes lifting 60-odd pounds in the far corner.

Meanwhile, Vie stepped up onto a treadmill. She had never liked running on them because she felt like an elephant as her feet hit the machine, so she always speed-walked. Still, she couldn’t help being jealous of the stick-thin, model-material types that ran on the treadmill effortlessly, ponytails trailing out behind them. Especially in California. The so-called “perfect” bodies were in surplus supply here. Looking down at her feet, Vie tried to concentrate on the music in her ears. After a while, she lost herself in the beats, her pace matching the songs exactly.

She started when a hand touched hers and pulled away without a second thought. But, there was Danny, smiling somewhat apologetically, a sweat towel across his shoulders, looking extremely adorable. She took one earbud out, surprised at how quiet the gym was. She also couldn’t help the feeling of pride that swelled in her chest, because Dan clearly wasn’t watching any of the other girls working out. He only had eyes for her.

“Brought you a towel, too.” Danny offered it to her. The gym kept the towels towards the weight room, which was “guy territory.” Vie never felt completely safe venturing into that territory alone, so she appreciated the gesture.

“Thanks.” Vie blotted her forehead and shoulders. “You’re done already?”  
“30 reps.” Danny reminded her, leaning casually on her machine. “Besides, I’d rather save my energy for swimming. Weights didn’t make these guns.” He lifted his arms, flexing in a joking manner, though there was some pride behind it.

“And what lovely guns they are,” Vie replied genuinely. She loved all the ways he was leanly muscular, enjoying it more than the uber-muscular, pumped up, Magic Mike types.

It made Danny feel better about his slim physique, if he was totally honest.

“I can’t wait to watch you swim,” Vie went on. “I’ve seen it in hotel pools and stuff, but like…not like this.” She took a quick swig of water.

“And I do love being watched…” Danny trailed off, drinking water as she chuckled. “What?”

“You are one kinky motherfucker.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He smirked.

“You are making me want to kiss you.”

“And the problem is…?”

“I have twenty minutes to go.”

“Oh.”

“This isn’t even my whole routine, but I might just swim a few laps with you and call it a day.”

“You’re beautiful anyway.” Danny rested his chin on his hands, smiling dopily. “Oh, I should Instagram this, so people know I actually work out sometimes.” He produced his phone to take a selfie and Vie laughed.

“You are such a fucking dork.”

“Your fucking dork now.” Dan winked at her.

Vie smiled fondly. “I know.”

~

After changing into their swimsuits, Vie and Danny met up beside the gym’s pool. The room was large and cool, the water reflecting off the high, tiled sides and the silver railings on either end. There were four sections cordoned off by ropes. One was a larger section for swim classes and water aerobics and casual swimmers. The other sections were racing lanes for lap swimming. 

Vie was wearing a tight black swimsuit with lacing across her chest and Dan was, unsurprisingly, wearing a speedo. Vie couldn’t help giggling; sometimes, her fiancé could be so predictable.

“I need a lap to warm up,” Danny told her, setting down his towel. He sounded so serious, like he was auditioning for the Olympic team or something.

Vie nodded with a shrug. “Yeah, take your time. It’s cool.” She tucked his glasses under her shirt and then followed him to the side of the pool. He was bent over towards the water, hands pointed in a professional dive, as he gracefully entered the water. It wasn’t a perfect entrance, admittedly, but it got the job done.

Vie started laughing as Dan emerged with his long, curly hair sticking to his face.

“Fuck, I forgot a hair tie.”

Vie sat down on the side of the pool and plucked one off her wrist. “Here. It’s probably yours, anyway.” She reached out to hand it to him.

Danny swiped his hair away from his eyes and, grinning mischievously, he swam away from her. “Come and get me.”

“Oh, you are so on!” Vie put on the hair tie again and slid into the water, Dan still swimming away, his head above water, cackling.

Vie pushed off from the wall and swam after him, while he easily avoided her thanks to his long limbs.

“I’m not even trying,” Dan teased, smirking.

Vie growled. “It’s game time now.”

“Mmhm. If you catch me, it’s cause I’m gonna let you.”

“Oh yeah?”

They were laughing and playing like children, splashing each other and just having a good time. After a while, Vie managed to catch him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Got you.”

“Got me.” Danny laughed, turning around so he could face her and pulling her closer so that he was almost fully supporting her in the water, kicking his feet lazily. “That was fun. I don’t think I’ve actually played in a pool in ages.”

“Yeah. Certainly not since the last time we were all in a pool together.”

Dan smiled at the memory. “Mm. We should do that again real soon. It was fun.”

“I’m game.” Vie shifted forward to kiss him, adjusting her body so that she wasn’t so close to his crotch, being aware of how little clothing they were wearing. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, but she didn’t want to feel him getting a boner if she didn’t have to.

“Can you tie my hair up for me? I should actually swim now, before I run out of motivation.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Vie trailed her fingers up his arms, ghosting her touch over his shoulders. “But you have to let go of me first.”

“That’s also the trouble.” Danny pulled her closer so that they were nearly chest to chest. “I don’t actually get to carry you because I’m a weakling. This is the only chance I get to be a supportive fiancé.”

Vie snorted at the pun. “It’s like you’re part of a comedy duo, or something.”

Dan threw back his head as he laughed. 

“We’ll go swimming more often, and I’ll let you hold me.” Vie promised, leaning forward to kiss his jaw. “I’ve always wanted to do that, anyway.”

“Yeah?” Danny kissed her back. “I like the sound of that.”

Vie slipped out from under his arms and swam up behind him. “Here, lemme get your hair, Kit.”

“Okay.” Dan closed his eyes as Vie pulled up his hair. It was stupid how much he loved his hair getting played with. Ridiculous, really. But Vie certainly delighted in petting him, so he supposed that it worked out.

Vie climbed out of the pool and sat on the edge. Danny prepared himself, stretching before getting into position and jettisoning off through the water. Vie watched, inspired by the way his body cut fluidly through the water, as streamlined as any fish she’d ever seen.

It was giving her a rather naughty idea.

~

“Don’t shower yet,” Vie commanded, pulling on her bra.

“Okay?” Dan raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I wanna tease you while you still taste like chlorine.”

Danny snorted. “Oh my God. I envy you asexuals. You can plan when you want to get all sexy instead of being driven by hormones.”

“Are you not in the mood?” Vie turned towards him, her eyes watching him for any discomfort. “If you’d rather not, that’s cool. I forget you’re not a sex machine.”

Danny ran a hand through his hair. He was exhausted from his workout, pushing himself to please her because he knew she liked his body, but while that might have been a problem in a sexual relationship, he knew with Vie, he could sit back, relax, and let her do all the work. “No, it’s fine, baby girl. Happy to oblige.” He winked, grinning to reassure her and flopping down on the bed after placing a towel down first to avoid getting too much damp on the duvet.

“Thanks.” Vie walked to the side of the bed, then got on, her knees on either side of his legs. She moved up the bed, her fingers dusting his shoulders and trailing down his chest. “Watching you was so hot. You’re so strong and graceful.” She bent down, planting her hands on either side of his head, leaning in to kiss him.

Dan hummed into the kiss, his arms lazily lifting, wrapping around her neck to hold her in place over him. The last of his adrenaline had worn off by now, and he was suddenly ravenous. Swimming really took a lot out of him, and he shifted slightly as his brain fully registered the discomfort. He was hoping that Vie wouldn’t notice, though. He was ready to enjoy himself at her hands, already getting hard just at the promise of things to come.

Vie released him to breathe and started to kiss down his body, her tongue swiping up stray water droplets. One hand supported her while the other trailed down his sides, making Dan chuckle and sigh, arching up under her touch. She really knew how to make his body sing. He was like a puppet in her capable hands.

Vie sucked a hickey into the skin covering his ribs, making him keen and arch up to follow her mouth as she released him. She always took pride in the ways she could take him apart, make him breathe her name with the utmost reverence. In all honestly, she felt extra responsible for his pleasure because of the differences between their sexualities, but Danny was adorably vocal, which only spurred her on, making it extremely easy to want to keep pleasuring him.

“Mmm…ah…” Danny sighed, his breath catching as Vie nuzzled into his stomach, kissing him and smiling against his skin. He could feel his belly about to get vocal, so he shifted subtly, sucking in to try and stave off the hungry growls for just a little longer. He was enjoying this too much to stop now.

Vie crawled back up his body to kiss him again, her body nearly flush with his. She knew Dan loved contact more than anything, so she strived to give him as much of that as she comfortably could. His lips tasted deliciously of chlorine, as well as his unique, sweet taste (he always tasted like candy aftertaste, which is much more pleasant than it sounds), and she ate it up hungrily. “I love you,” she breathed. “And I love you for more than just your body.” One hand came up to run its fingers through his curls. “You are so sweet and charitable. You are precious to me. I hope you know that. I love you with every fiber of my being.”

Danny weakly lifted one leg to briefly brush against her butt. Her words were the equivalent of dirty talk, as she’d learned that praise really heightened his pleasure. It was important to him to know he was loved and that she was enjoying herself. “I love you, too, Bug. You’re so perfect…God, you get me hot every time.” 

Vie nuzzled his nose, giggling adorably. “I know.” She kissed down his neck, teasing her teeth against the surface of his skin, making him arch into her with curses and aborted moans that turned into squeaks of pleasure. Dan had long since stopped caring if the hickeys she gave him were visible, provided they would heal before any performances or public appearances. (That was something they had mutually decided on, as well.) Anyone he worked with had learned not to ask questions. Vie did appreciate that, but she liked to make him beg for it.

“Vie…” Danny breathed, her name like a note on his tongue, sang like the highest praises. “God…mark me up, please.” He tilted his chin up, exposing his neck to her. “I want to feel it when I swallow.”

Vie growled possessively. It had taken her some time to get used to the possession play the two of them had developed during these tease sessions, but now it interested her as much as it aroused him, and she couldn’t get enough of the pleading tone in his voice when he asked her to mark him, to show him he was hers. “Where do you want my mark? Show me.”

Danny tilted his chin up higher. “Anywhere, everywhere. God, Vie.” He arched up, reaching his hands back to grip the bars on the headboard. “I’m yours, Bugaboo. Your canvas. Paint me as you please.”

Vie bent down, ready to give him what he desired, when a gurgling sound broke the quiet.

Dan’s cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment as Vie raised herself up to look at him. She didn’t look like she was going to scold him, and Dan thought he probably would have preferred that to the concern and remorse that laced her features. 

“You didn’t tell me you were hungry! We have to stop.” Vie started to climb off him.

“No!” Danny’s hands flew to her hips, keeping her pinned in place. She was barely resting any weight on him at all, always so careful with him, so thoughtful. He didn’t deserve her sometimes. “I’m good! Keep going!”

Vie leaned down with a sigh, breathing hotly against his neck for a moment before rising to look at him. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m not starving.” Not exactly a white lie, but harmless enough. His stomach was starting to ache, though. As soon as this was over, it would be time to raid the fridge. “Please mark me.” He pouted, tilting his head down to accentuate his soft brown eyes, which he knew she couldn’t resist.

Vie looked torn between wanting to mark him and wanting to feed him, but eventually, his puppy eyes won her over and she bent to mark him right at the base of his neck.

Danny was still enjoying himself, but he found his mind wandering without his permission. There was that bag of Skittles he’d brought yesterday but hadn’t eaten yet. It was sitting on top of the fridge, just waiting for him. Ooh, and they still had a few English muffins. He could toast them and spread some cream cheese on that shit. He wet his lips involuntarily. No, dude. Focus! She’s kissing you right in that spot you like!

“Mmm…right there, honeybug.”

Honey Nut Cheerios would be so delicious right now. Put some strawberries in that shit, make it taste really good and tart, or some bananas. Yeah…bananas. They really complimented the taste of that particular cereal more. Ugh, come on, Dan. You’re not even hard right now. If you don’t cum, she’ll be worried. 

“I need more marks,” Danny whimpered, trying desperately to distract his distracted mind. “Please, babycakes.” 

Cake. God, he hadn’t had cake in so long. The best was when it was fresh and spongy, filled with sweet icing in the middle. So good. And, of course, lots of icing spread across the top, too. And fancy cakes, with little icing flowers on them, in different colors. An explosion of sweet in your mouth. Mmmm…

Dan’s stomach growled again, making him shift uncomfortably. He was totally out of it now. He didn’t really care about what Vie was doing. It was as if he was astral projecting, watching himself from afar, but not experiencing the sensation. Time to stop. He wasn’t enjoying himself. 

In a normal lovemaking session, he’d be shy to admit he wasn’t in the mood, unless it was a hard “red.” He’d had time to reflect before that she was good for him that way. It didn’t make him shy to say “no.”

“Ah, baby girl…” Danny trailed his fingers down her back. “Bugs…Vie…”

As she was so very good at, Vie sensed the change in tone immediately. “I knew you were too hungry for this.” She got off of him. “Why don’t you just tell me these things?” She practically vaulted off the bed, dressing quickly.

Dan almost got whiplash due to her quick movements. Asexuals apparently didn’t need time to cool their arousals like everyone else. Even though he wasn’t into it, his body was still hot from stimuli. “Uh…what?” 

Vie rolled her eyes. “If I had known you were desperate to eat, I would’ve…” She frustratingly ran a hand through her hair. “Never mind. Here.” She tossed him a granola bar produced from her gym bag, hitting him in the chest as he sat up.

“Owwww,” Danny whined, opening the granola bar and chomping into it.

“I don’t know why you let me have my way.” Vie complained, sitting next to him on the bed.

“You’re too cute to ignore.” Dan shot her a winning smile. “And I can let you do all the work.”

“I could actually squash you.”

“Mmmm…squash…”

**Author's Note:**

> Since swimming makes you hungry, I've officially made this a light food kink thing. Whoops. I'm only mildly ashamed of myself. -_-'


End file.
